


The Council’s Chosen

by Firondoiel



Series: QuiObi Omegaverse Week 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Qui-Gon Jinn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, QuiObi Omegaverse Week, dubcon, some intense dirty talk from Mace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firondoiel/pseuds/Firondoiel
Summary: It had been almost a year since he became the chosen omega. While many Jedi were allowed to enter into a mating bond, mated Jedi were not allowed seats on the Council. The distraction of attachment could not be an issue for the heads of the Order, but their biological needs still demanded to be satisfied.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Various Council Members, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: QuiObi Omegaverse Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807204
Comments: 17
Kudos: 215
Collections: QuiObi Omegaverse Week





	The Council’s Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the QuiObi Omegaverse Week. 
> 
> Prompt: Pack Omega & Knotting

It had been almost a year since he became the chosen omega. While many Jedi were allowed to enter into a mating bond, mated Jedi were not allowed seats on the Council. The distraction of attachment could not be an issue for the heads of the Order, but their biological needs still demanded to be satisfied. 

The solution dated back to the days of pack hierarchy. Alphas and betas always made up the majority of the pack, but all of the alphas shared one or two omegas for their rut and for breeding. It minimized the danger of having too many weaker pack members while allowing the alphas their right to dominate and find relief. 

In similar form, the Council alphas all shared a single omega--always one who was mated to a respected Master to eliminate the option of forming a bond or attachment. It became a tradition somewhere along the way for the omega to be a senior padawan. Available to be used at the beginning of their most fertile years, but forced to move on once they reached knighthood. 

Not that the Council ever planned to breed any of their chosen omegas, but the peak fertility called to the primitive alpha urges. It made the omegas particularly alluring, leaving the Council alphas well-satisfied and content. 

Obi-Wan always had a feeling it would be him one day. There was a hunger that appeared in the masters’ eyes the first time he stood in the Council Chamber after presenting at age 19. Qui-Gon had told him to be respectful of his elders when Obi-Wan mentioned it later, but a strange heat simmered in the pit of Obi-Wan’s stomach. He knew they wanted him. 

Even after Qui-Gon claimed him as his own, Obi-Wan felt that fire when going before the Council for mission reports. Their scents grew more powerful and more desirable. Qui-Gon would smile knowingly, but say nothing. None of his fellow omega padawans reported similar feelings when Obi-Wan asked about their experiences with the Council. 

When the current chosen omega passed her Trials, it was not surprising that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were called before the Council. Qui-Gon beamed with pride. His omega was the most coveted in the Order. Only Qui-Gon would be allowed to see him through his heats or to knot him, so there was little alpha posturing. Possessiveness tended to be frowned upon, but the rights of the bonded alpha were always respected. 

Master Kloon always touched him gently--even at the height of his ruts he treated Obi-Wan almost like a lover. It was important to him that Obi-Wan also found enjoyment. Kloon began every session by carrying Obi-Wan to his bed, stripping him, and then rolling on top of him. He was one of the shorter alphas, so he particularly liked Obi-Wan’s smaller stature and how easy it was to cover the omega’s body with his own.

But Kloon liked to take things slow. He always took time to explore Obi-Wan’s body and tease him until his cock was hard and aching in addition to the slick painting his parted thighs. Only then would Kloon take him with long, deep thrusts that made Obi-Wan moan. 

Once the alpha had come, he turned his attention completely on Obi-Wan. Methodically working him through orgasm after orgasm with an intense focus that was overwhelming from the start. Obi-Wan spent many nights writhing on one of Kloon’s thick, rough fingers. And Kloon never liked to stop until Obi-Wan came dry and clung to Kloon as he passed out from exhaustion. 

Obi-Wan only wore his regular clothing for when he visited Master Kloon. He enjoyed undressing Obi-Wan himself. For everyone else, he wore a simple robe with nothing underneath. Easy to remove and kept his hole readily accessible at all times. 

Master Tiin and Master Gallia both bent him over the nearest surface as soon as he entered their quarters and flipped up his robe so they could rut into him immediately. They both liked to take him hard, but Gallia was also harsh with her words.

“Such a filthy omega,” she would say. “Fucked by so many masters, but you still keep yourself as tight as a virgin. You would have volunteered for this had you not been chosen first.” 

Tiin rarely spoke, but he alway took time at the end to watch his come leaking from Obi-Wan’s used hole before replacing his robe and dismissing him. Obi-Wan preferred Gallia’s taunts, but he always left Tiin hot and aroused after having his sloppy hole displayed. 

Master Koth also bent him over quickly, but he did not take him as roughly as Tiin or Gallia. Koth fucked him clinically with minimal physical contact. Obi-Wan thought him completely detached until the time Koth gripped his hips tightly enough to bruise during his release. 

That was also the first day that Koth made Obi-Wan come afterwards. It didn’t always happen, but it became more frequent for Obi-Wan to sense strong emotion from Master Koth. It remained well-hidden behind Koth’s solid shielding, but sometimes a hint of it would burst through. Obi-Wan found himself testing Koth’s control more and each time, wanting to experience that passion. 

Master Mundi rarely had need of him, but the few times he summoned Obi-Wan were highly memorable, for their unpredictability if nothing else. One time, Mundi bound Obi-Wan to his bed and took him multiple times before finding satisfaction. 

Another time he left him loose, but spent the night contorting Obi-Wan into varying positions to see how many different ways he could fuck the flexible omega. Obi-Wan thought him pleased when he grunted and patted Obi-Wan’s ass at the end of their session. 

But Master Windu was always the cruelest. He never actually hurt Obi-Wan, but the natural dominance the alpha exuded was overwhelming. Enough to make Obi-Wan feel unsteady before he even entered Master Windu’s quarters. 

Just as in the council chamber, the imposing master spoke quietly, but confidently, commandingly. He was the picture of control and aloofness seated on the end of his bed watching Obi-Wan. 

“Strip.”

The usual first instruction. Obi-Wan felt more self-conscious removing his robe for Windu than for anyone else. The alpha openly stared, but without a flicker of interest. His gaze dragged over Obi-Wan’s naked body in silence for several seconds before waving him forward. 

“Lay on your back. Legs apart.” 

Obi-Wan swallowed and hurriedly strengthened his shields to cover his trepidation. He almost preferred the humiliation of being taken in the traditional presentation pose: the omega on their hands and knees with their ass raised high in the air so their alpha could easily look upon what was theirs before claiming it. 

When Windu wanted to see Obi-Wan’s face, it meant it was going to be one of those nights. 

But Obi-Wan was dutiful and obedient. He placed himself in the commanded position swiftly with his eyes respectfully averted. The rustling of fabric alerted him to Windu taking out his cock from his pants. He never undressed to fuck Obi-Wan. 

Windu shoved Obi-Wan’s legs farther apart so he could fit between them. Obi-Wan bit the inside of his lip and braced himself. Windu preferred for him to remain quiet while he was fucked, but he couldn’t hold back a small gasp when he was filled with one brutal thrust. 

Hands immediately grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the bed by Obi-Wan’s head. Not that Obi-Wan would ever resist, but Windu liked to hold him down. For the first several thrusts, there was only the sound of Windu’s soft grunts as he roughly slammed into Obi-Wan’s body. 

Then the words started. 

“All that training, Kenobi. All that time And now all you will ever be is a pretty face and warm hole to be used whenever it is required.”

Obi-Wan tightened around Windu’s cock making the alpha laugh coldly.

“Always the slut. _Mmm_ ,” Windu grunted when Obi-Wan involuntarily squeezed him again. “Your favorite title. Not omega. Not the Council’s chosen. Not even senior padawan. Just _slut_.” 

A shudder passed through Obi-Wan, and he gasped again. Windu smirked then drove into him. _Hard._

“You know, I often expressed frustration with the chosen omega tradition,” Windu continued in between thrusts. “Always thought it was antiquated.”

Obi-Wan spread his legs wider, hoping to take Windu deeper. 

“Then you presented. Your scent. The way you looked at us.” Windu’s voice darkened. “You didn’t just want this.”

The muscles in Obi-Wan’s stomach clenched in anticipation. Master Windu put his lips by Obi-Wan’s ear. 

“You needed it.” 

Obi-Wan came with a muffled whimper.

\-----------

“Master Windu said some things.”

Qui-Gon snorted, his breath hot on Obi-Wan’s skin. “Mace has always enjoyed the sound of his own voice.”

“This felt different.”

In answer, Qui-Gon continued kissing and nipping down Obi-Wan’s torso, rubbing his scent all over his omega’s body.

“Master...I will still be accompanying you on missions when a Council Alpha is not in need of me? You are still confident I will be ready for the Trials in the next few years?”

“Yes, I have been meaning to discuss some matters with you.”

“D-discuss?”

“Well, more like explain.” Qui-Gon bit down sharply on a mark left by Gallia. No doubt trying to cover it with his own. “The Council and I have made some decisions.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes rolled back in his head as Qui-Gon’s familiar thick cock entered him, easily sliding into his slick hole. It filled him in a way none of the others could. Uniquely Qui-Gon. It gave the reassurance and rightness of being owned by his master, his true alpha. 

“The Force has revealed a new path for you. We have all sensed it. I wonder that you have not.”

“Master?” Obi-Wan blinked slowly, trying to understand through the haze of being blissfully drunk on his alpha’s cock. 

Qui-Gon chuckled warmly. “Exactly.” He affectionately tapped the cleft in Obi-Wan’s chin. “You are exquisite, my former padawan.” 

Alarm jolted through Obi-Wan. “Former?” he breathed. 

“You will always be my omega.” Qui-Gon kissed his temple to calm him. “I could never let you go. Have no fear of that.”

Confusion scrunched Obi-Wan’s brow, but he wriggled his hips, prompting Qui-Gon to give him another thrust. 

“You have such purpose like this, Obi-Wan. Such beautiful purpose.” Qui-Gon began a steady rhythm. “You are stunning. And happy. Are you not?”

“Yes, Master.” Obi-Wan answered truthfully, but still struggled to understand while being fucked so perfectly. 

“Alpha,” Qui-Gon corrected, emphasizing it with a harsh thrust. 

Obi-Wan arched his back and mewled. So Qui-Gon did it again. 

“Yes, Alpha,” Obi-Wan gasped. 

“Very good.” Qui-Gon kissed his forehead.

Warmth bloomed in Obi-Wan’s chest at the praise. Then he felt it.

“Alpha?” His eyes were wide. Qui-Gon’s cock swelled inside of him. Obi-Wan had never experienced this before, but had longed for it. Begged for it even. But Qui-Gon always refused. Always said they would wait until his Trials were completed. 

“Yes, Omega.” Qui-Gon smiled. “I will no longer deny you.” 

Obi-Wan cried out when Qui-Gon’s knot caught on his rim and locked them together for the first time. 

“Come on my knot, little omega,” Qui-Gon purred as he released into Obi-Wan’s womb. 

And Obi-Wan obeyed. His body jackknifed from the force of his first orgasm. The second one came so closely behind that Obi-Wan sobbed, lost to the pleasure as several smaller orgasms crashed over him. His hole clenched around Qui-Gon’s knot, greedily milking it for every drop of alpha seed, until his vision whited out. 

When he came to, Qui-Gon had rolled onto his back so that Obi-Wan rested atop his chest while they were tied. One of his large hands stroked up and down Obi-Wan’s spine. 

“There you are,” he said softly when he saw Obi-Wan’s eyelids flutter. “Back with me?”

Obi-Wan nodded. He was boneless and groggy, but so delightfully sated. He could feel Qui-Gon’s knot deep inside him and he couldn’t help squeezing down on it again. He whimpered when Qui-Gon gave him an answering thrust. 

“Absolutely insatiable.” Qui-Gon sounded amused. He ran his fingers through Obi-Wan’s spiky hair, scratching lightly at the scalp.

Obi-Wan moaned and shut his eyes. He could easily drift into sleep like this, but then he remembered. 

“Alpha?”

“Yes, my omega?”

“You mentioned my purpose.” Obi-Wan said hesitantly, unsure of what to ask. 

“I did.” Qui-Gon wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan. “The Council has extended your time as their chosen.” 

“What? For how long?” This kind of break with tradition never happened, and Qui-Gon’s response shocked him to his core. 

“Permanently.” 

Obi-Wan’s voice failed him. His mouth fell open and his lips uselessly tried to form words, but nothing came out. Qui-Gon turned them so they laid on their sides, face-to-face. 

“You will always be mine,” he reasserted, “But you will also have the Council alphas to care for you, just as you so faithfully tend to them.” Qui-Gon proudly touched Obi-Wan’s cheek. “You truly are the chosen one. Do you accept?”

There was only one answer. 

“Yes.”


End file.
